


Bathtime

by clarkjoekent



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce gets tired of Clark missing dinner dates so he decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a bunch of headcanons between [Anna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniel_H/pseuds/Aniel_H) and I, until she encouraged me to write a fic about it. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Sometimes it’s hard being a journalist and Superman at the same time. Clark thinks about quitting the Daily Planet at least once a day, sometimes more depending on what Lois or Perry make him do. If he has to write one more sports column he might have to take a break. Being Superman is easier than writing a sports column. On one particularly tiring day, Lois had Clark run around Metropolis for some inside scoop which of course ended up being a fake lead. He did however write about the increasing homeless population probably due to his fight with Zod, and that made him incredibly sad. Then around 5 pm Clark heard a girl cry because her cat was stuck in a tree, an old lady calling out for help, a houseboat that capsized in Alaska, as well as a mess of other things. By the time he got home it was midnight and he still had to finish writing the column on the homeless issue that Perry might not let him put in the paper. With a heavy sigh he sauntered into his apartment.

Clark was perfectly content with his tiny apartment. It had a small kitchen which he barely used and a small bedroom. The biggest space was the living room which really only fit a couch, coffee table and tv. His favorite place in the place was the small bathroom, only because it has a bathtub. It was barely big enough - the water only covers his bellybutton, and he has to bend his knees - but it was a tub nonetheless. On his worst days he could spend an hour washing away the grime from crime fighting. Bruce offered to buy him a bigger place but then how would he explain to Lois and Jimmy that he could afford an apartment like that on his salary without giving the relationship away. He did give Bruce a spare key but he rarely visits. He says he feels cramped and would rather have Clark visit his penthouse in Gotham. Clark doesn’t mind it so much. The bed alone is 3 times bigger than his own. More room to move around.

If Clark wasn’t so tired and focused on getting his suit off and his work done he would’ve noticed that his door was unlocked. He would’ve noticed that a fancy dinner jacket was hung up on the coat rack and he would’ve noticed another heartbeat in his apartment. But he didn’t, so when Clark made his way to the bathroom his heart skipped a beat at the sight of his boyfriend in his bathtub.

“What are you doing here?” Clark managed to let out after a solid minute of wrapping his head around seeing Bruce all scrunched up in his small tub.

“You missed our date again so I decided to come to you,” Bruce said as he picked up the pink loofa that rested on the hook right outside the tub. He had loaded the tub with more bubbles than Clark had ever seen. Bruce looked at Clark with an eyebrow raised. “Care to join me Mr. Kent?” Clark just looked at Bruce as if he had just lost his mind.

“There is no way we both could fit in that tub, I could barely fit by myself.”

“Your loss then,” the dark knight shrugged his shoulders and put soap on the loofa then he stuck his leg out and started to scrub. Clark couldn’t take it, after the day he had he deserves to take a bath with his boyfriend, so he began to undress. With a smirk Bruce moved back to give Clark some room as he stepped in the tub. After a few skilled maneuvers he finally managed to sit down. Bruce pulled his boyfriend into his lap and began to wet his hair. Clark let out a low moan. He can’t remember the last time he and Bruce did something this intimate. He closes his eyes and lets Bruce take over, feeling his fingers twist in his hair and massage his scalp. He tried not to think about his work and how he was going to clean up the massive amount of water and soap that cascaded out of the tub when he got in. He just let Bruce work his magic and the stress soon faded away. A few minutes go by before he feels Bruce shift under him. 

“This tub is way too small, I can’t feel my legs anymore,” he groans “Are you sure you don’t want me to buy you a new place, you know, with a bigger bathroom?”

“I’m sure, sweetheart,” Clark puts his head on Bruce’s chest and looks up at him with a huge smile. Feeling Bruce shift more Clark decides to get out of the tub and let Bruce finish his bath in peace. He gives his boyfriend a kiss on the forehead and gets out of the tub. Bruce hums and sinks more into the tub. Clark smiles and wraps a towel around his waist and leaves the room. While he was drying off and getting dressed, he decides to make some dinner for the two of them. He feels bad about missing the last few dates. He goes into the kitchen and starts putting together his Ma’s spaghetti using the vegetables he got from the farm. He just put the noodles in the pot of boiling water when the billionaire walks in wearing Clark’s pajamas.

“What are you doing?” Bruce asks as he peers into the sauce pot.

“I’m making us dinner. It seems to be the only way we can get this date done,” the Kryptonian strains out the noodles and starts plating. Bruce looks at the clock on the stove and looks at his lovely boyfriend. 

“At 3 am? Wouldn’t it be breakfast?” He laughs.

“I didn’t realize how late it was,” Clark motions to the table and they both sit down to eat.

“This has to be your mother’s recipe because I’ve had your version and it was terrible,” the Bat says shoveling more noodles in his mouth. Clark just chuckled. Seeing how much Bruce is enjoying his food he let the jab slide. He let the sound of clinking forks fill the silence while he worked the courage up to ask Bruce to spend the night. He hates the small bed but maybe, just maybe, he will let it pass. He put his fork down and looked at his beau with a nervous grin.

“Since it is so late maybe you should stay over,” Bruce finished his plate and cleared his throat.

“Your bed is so small though, I don’t think there is room for the both of us,” Clark’s smile faded a little.

“We managed the tub just fine,” Clark pouted just enough to change his boyfriend’s mind.

“Okay fine I’ll stay over but if I fall out of it I’m buying you a bigger one. Deal?”

“Deal!” Clark practically shouted. If he falls out then that means Bruce will stay over more which is fine by him. They clean the table off and do the dishes together. They finally make it back to the bedroom. Bruce gets in first and then Clark. He snuggles up next to the Man of Steel and smiles.

“Thank you for making dinner and suggesting I stay over. To be honest the food made me so tired, I don’t think I would’ve made it home.”

“You should stay over more often if it means you get some sleep.” Clark looks at Bruce and smiles back. Bruce rolls his eyes and squeezes his partner.

“Good night, Clark.” His boyfriend hums a response and they fall asleep.

 

Sometime during the night Bruce fell out of the bed and true to his word a week later a brand new king sized bed gets delivered to Clark’s apartment.


End file.
